


Honey Fever

by Linran



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linran/pseuds/Linran
Summary: 丧尸爆发DFB在慕尼黑打游击的傻逼故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为了写这个AU看完僵尸生存指南...  
> 作者其实只是想要打爆海德尔的狗头。

本章演员表：

战地记者贝尼迪克特.赫韦德斯

并不是专业司机的马茨.胡梅尔斯

吐槽役暨幼儿担当朱利安.德拉克斯勒

死人不配有介绍。

1.

“随着12级飓风的登陆，本市南北面以及东面的高速都陆续被政府封闭了，除此以外，城市周围三公里外的防疫站已全部撤离受灾地区。”

赫韦德斯看着自己所在报社刚发布的新闻，他正经过北面那个被警车和隔离线关上的出口。德拉克斯勒缩在后座上抱着枕头，忍不住伸手去够赫韦德斯的胳膊，忐忑不安地发问：“贝尼我们怎么办……要回酒店吗？”胡梅尔斯转过头对他笑了一下，沉默地向东南方向驶去。

拦腰截断的树和四处乱飞的铁皮堵住了道路，胡梅尔斯猛地一打方向盘拐上旁边的桥，从居民区一条不知名的小路上开到了收费站前。旁边的电子屏幕闪着“出口已封闭”的字样，德拉克斯勒兴许是看到了希望，指着茫茫雾气中的影子大声嚷嚷起来：“前面有车刚过去！”

所幸系统尚未完全关闭，栏杆高高扬起，胡梅尔斯终于得空喘了口气：“……还好我之前总在这一块和拉姆他们几个打牌，不然今天真的走不脱了。”

 

在他们冲出收费站的那一刻，轰炸如期降临了这座城市。

 

赫韦德斯从呼啸而过的风声中醒来。

他睡在中间，德拉克斯勒好端端地抱着唯一的被子躺在左边，胡梅尔斯在右边背对着他轻轻地打呼噜。

他听见风吹得排气扇狂转，玻璃哗啦哗啦地响，好像随时要爆裂掉下去似的，前一天晚上喝了太多的酒，赫韦德斯想，必须起来去一趟浴室才行。

恶劣的天气将这个想法延后了一个小时。

放空之后再次躺回床上，他听见德拉克斯勒起来又躺下，接着是胡梅尔斯起来，去了浴室，把外面的门关上，又躺回他身边。

彻底清醒的时候已经是十点半了，排气扇还在呜呜地转，天气极其恶劣，他们三个人都收到短信说今天最好别出门。

可是必须得走，赫韦德斯想，再不走就来不及了。他们开车经过超市的时候进去吃了一份鸡肉披萨，超市里挤满了抢购干粮的居民，剩下三块打包带走,接着就绕城开了一圈，谁能预知若不是车上有柠檬水他们就要死在郊外了呢。

赫韦德斯不敢走回头路，拜车载电台轻描淡写的语气所赐，一种病越是被宣称容易治疗就越是令人绝望，那不过是让愚民安心的手段罢了。若真有这个自信，何必封路，何必建立防疫站，又何必夷平这座城市呢。

他们停在路边冷眼看诸天神佛现身，德拉克斯勒挺不高兴的。“芝士凉掉之后好硬”，他撕开冷掉的披萨，吃掉上面的馅料，远处是滚滚硝烟和渗出血色的雨。

 

开枪的时候赫韦德斯总会想到这一幕，以确保所有包括脑浆和内脏的场景对他造成的影响都能够被挡在门外。

 

真恶心。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主题为打爆海德尔的狗头，铁血矿迷自觉关闭页面。  
> 新增演员：  
> 外派实习记者莱昂.格雷茨卡&马克斯.迈尔

2.

在废弃的加油站给车上满了油，又储备了一些在后尾箱，胡梅尔斯满意地凑到赫韦德斯旁边。

“我就说要买越野车。”

“视野高一点开起来舒服。”

他们从满地狼藉的超市里搬走四箱水，几箱肉制品和膨化，德拉克斯勒悄悄地抱了两瓶奶茶塞进书包。  
SIRI建议他们去慕尼黑，但赫韦德斯坚决要回沙尔克日报社。“媒体就像是阴沟里的老鼠，哦不，就算是老鼠灭绝了，他们也依旧无处不在，小行星撞击扬起的火山灰也没有用。”前图片报供稿人马特乌斯如是说。

“我必须回去看一眼。”

他们畅通无阻从高速驶向死寂的另一座城，等胡梅尔斯加完第三次油，赫韦德斯总算是站在报社的门前了。

门后一片狼籍，碎纸机里还未完全消化干净的文件像呕吐物一样撒得遍地都是，胡梅尔斯随手拿起一张被涂满封锁字样的纸片读起来：“病毒……感染……失效……”  
经理办公室里往日人模人样的海德尔已完全失去他做人时应有的风度，正在美因茨队徽下撕咬特德斯科的脖子，德拉克斯勒看了一眼就冲到车子边上吐了起来。“我怎么觉得这么像小时候国旗下的讲话呢？”胡梅尔斯疑惑地看了一眼里间，转头就看见赫韦德斯抽开柜子摸了一把瓦尔特PPK手枪出来。  
胡梅尔斯最终放弃了自己的想法，将视线从消防斧上移开，转头去看赫韦德斯开枪。  
听到谈话声才敢从厕所悄悄扒着门看的迈尔和格雷茨卡正好目睹了全程。海德尔那带着诡异微笑的头颅先是破了一个洞，然后猛地裂开，红白混合物飞溅而出糊了满地。

 

“丧尸威胁实际上是国际化的。对于西欧和不列颠群岛的居民来说，由于他们密集的人口、相对缺乏暴力罪行以及超过两代人的和平、稳定、经济繁荣情况，导致他们比历史上任何年代都更易受丧尸的伤害。任何相信欧盟的人都将丧尸攻击当作是像卡车司机的撞击那样地简单容易，他们在最后时刻也会意识到一个恶魔正在悄悄靠近他们的领土。这样的爆发可能刚开始只是西班牙安达卢西亚（Andalucia）的三五个僵尸而已，然而三周内就会在英格兰湖区成千上万地群集起来。[1]”格雷茨卡将笔记本屏幕转向赫韦德斯，无声地以眼神询问究竟如何。迈尔和德拉克斯勒在旁边打做一团，吵吵嚷嚷地显得异常热闹。胡梅尔斯坐在副驾驶座上补觉，带着不知道从哪个记者柜子里找到的蒸汽眼罩，刚戴上时他甚至为薄荷精油大叫了一声。

“我们还能去哪儿？”

 

“慕尼黑。”

赫韦德斯咬牙踩下油门，穿过街上零零碎碎的尸体。

 

[1]引用


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新增演员表：  
> 实验室高层米洛斯拉夫.克洛泽  
> 制药科研人员托尼.克罗斯  
> 慕尼黑政府决策层菲利普.拉姆  
> 行政编制人员托马斯.穆勒&曼努埃尔.诺伊尔

3.

“他来自于坟墓，他的躯体中满是蛆虫和秽物。他的眼里没有一丝生气，他的皮肤没有一丝温度，他的胸膛没有一次心跳。他的灵魂，像黑夜一样空洞黑暗。他嘲笑人类的刀剑，鄙视人类的箭矢，因为这些通通都无力撼动他的肉体。因为永恒所以长久，他行走于大地，吮吸着生命醇香的鲜血，吞噬着被诅咒的累累白骨。小心了，他就是活死人。[2]”

穆勒一字一句地将这段话念给拉姆听的时候正坐在慕尼黑某栋别墅的地下室里。

正在进行的视频会议中，屏幕上显现出来的面孔只属于那个常年待在实验室里的米洛斯拉夫.克洛泽。

“一个月前被轰炸区出现被害人被爆头或斩首的杀人事件，嫌疑人被当局以谋杀罪起诉；三个星期前出现多起失踪案件，救援队伍携带了大量‘对付野生动物用’的武器，太阳报曾对此大肆指责，其他媒体并无相关报道；半个月前发生了大面积的狂犬病患者咬人现象，被害者在医院治疗后，停尸房有大量尸体不翼而飞，被当作是当地某个节目的恶作剧，遭到居民抗议；而一个星期前……发生了不明缘由的暴动。政府对此没有给出任何解释，只在城市周边建立了几个站点并派遣防爆警察进入城中。而就在前天，那座城市被未知来源的轰炸从地图上抹去。”

站在克洛泽身后的托尼.克罗斯上前一步，面无表情地读起了手上的信件：“这种被送去你曾属于的实验室的致命疾病样本，已经被抹成了“疯牛病”之类的化身，新闻媒体在这几天虽然高度关注，但我猜想过几天法律就要会全面禁止媒体干预了。务必小心不要暴露在样本面前，注意安全。”

“这才是我从马德里连夜飞过来的原因，希望你们已经做好准备面对索拉难（Solanum[3]）。”

拉姆脸上只剩下苦笑，慕尼黑的政府在恐慌中迅速倒台，他们这些文书人员，没有武器和资源，难道去偷去抢么？眼下城市供应的水源也不可信了吧。

“不用偷，现在直接走进商店拿都行。马克在这几天已经大幅度贬值，假如我们要活着等到军方采取动作……必须在物质短缺之前进行过度囤积。不，再多都算不上过度。”

诺伊尔挂掉赫韦德斯打来的电话，从角落的沙发里站起来，“趁着慕尼黑还没有被完全占领，我们几个无论如何要出去一趟，往后风险只会越来越大，坐以待毙的结果一定是死亡。”

未说出口的话还以赫韦德斯的声音语气在他耳边回荡，不仅是病毒扩散，他们还将要面临极其恶劣的天气情况，而人类的身体表现——绝对比不过丧尸。

信是在轰炸发生时送到克罗斯手上的，西班牙的街道上一派歌舞升平，只有马德里主义者们会堵住他回家的路，看不出一点异状，而在谷歌上搜索“Solanum”这个拉丁词语，则使信件差点被当成恶作剧扔掉。

不如说，在今天之前，还幸存于世的所有人类都从未考虑过如何应对丧尸。

 

[2]公元前1000年左右，印度教文本

[3]由Jan Venderhaven“发明”的词语，是引起丧尸感染的疾病名称


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 演员表：  
> 买军火的小女孩罗伯特.莱万多夫斯基  
> 纯善多萌好市民马尔科.罗伊斯  
> 一直在敲键盘的马里奥.格策  
> 吃泡面的睡衣黑客安德烈.许尔勒

4.

“两架机枪就能封锁这个路口没错，可你面对的是成千上万的丧尸哦？”莱万微笑着站在街口，看罗伊斯苍白无力地扣上扳机，甚至凑到枪管前向里面看了一下。

“奉劝你一句，要么从我这儿拣点装备走，要么去找胡梅尔斯吧，他也能护你几天——可他还没到慕尼黑呢，那你是一路超速从多特蒙德开过来的？让我猜猜，没敢去路边废弃的加油站？这把枪太慢了，就算精准也很难在丧尸朝你扑过来的时候一枪爆头……哇，这可真难办。”

罗伊斯只艰难地从牙缝里挤出一句：“我倒不知道你什么时候开始卖军火了。”

“总会知道的，在此之前……还是去找你的同胞靠谱些，下两个路口右拐直行到底再右拐接着左拐进小巷，敲门别扯着嗓子喊，庆幸吧，富人区放假的时候把佣人都遣回去了，不然你敲门的时候活该被咬死，趁着大规模游行和暴风雨还没开始，好好享受余下的暴晒。”

说到底大家都不是好人，罗伊斯忿忿地把枪收回去钻进车里，莱万在他的后座上扔了一箱鬼知道是什么的玩意儿。钱？那东西现在是最没用的了，拿出来烧了取暖还有用得多，他不无感慨地想到远在伦敦的操盘手们背后的那些人，大概还将这当作是一次迅速敛财的好机会吧。军火商给他的多半是枪，大部分灾难片其实RPG都没出现英雄就拯救世界了，啊呀，真是遍地开放的恶之花。

“人类不会灭绝，只是军方什么时候才能狠下心扔燃烧弹的问题，丧尸又没有开基因锁，这一段时间能捱过去了，也未必就是末日来临。”

格策在后边噼里啪啦地敲键盘，又拆了一包蛋白棒继续跟许尔勒网聊：“照我看，网线一时半会是断不了，等到交火期……难说，先把资料和离线地图存上比较保险。”

许尔勒倒是不太在意，他本人的位置条件算是良好……毕竟一个不明情况的黑客穿着睡衣拖鞋下楼买泡面发现慕尼黑都快陷落了，再有大心脏都要愣一会儿吧，更别说被暗地里有过合作的政府人员看见了，还能怎么着，被拐走了呗。想到这里许尔勒瞟了眼诺伊尔，难得放假闷头睡了两天起床居然跑到个地下室里继续干活…想到这儿他就在泡面的怀抱中咬着自己舌头了，呸呸吐出两团沾了血的纸巾，许尔勒认命地破解起拉姆刚扔给他的一堆加密文件。

“我只要里面那几个数字。”

硬盘里到处写着机密字眼，也不清楚是哪儿来的，一看就是块烫手山芋。像市内防空洞这种备案……哪个天杀的商场建五层停车场备案还要上锁啊！

 

赫韦德斯一路狂飙往慕尼黑开，公路上本来就人烟稀少，别说丧尸，鸟都没有一只。抵达中央医院门口已是黄昏时刻，断手尸体在夕阳里一晃一晃地朝远处走去，格雷茨卡搂着迈尔在后座睡得昏昏沉沉，德拉克斯勒倒是清醒得很，见赫韦德斯没在意就想去揪胡梅尔斯的头发，手在半路给人拍开了。

“医院大多数时候都是灾难的爆发点，初代丧尸几乎是由被咬伤的尸体和医生们组成的，所以……药店怎么走？！”胡梅尔斯在突然拔高的声音里逐渐清醒，大概给赫韦德斯指了个方向。

“马上规模就该升级了”，胡梅尔斯指着街上穿着警服游荡的尸体，“明早去抢这家药店吧？”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新增人员：  
> 撬棍白毛猪+住户波多尔斯基

5.  
“要是不走运，我们早就被丧尸包围了。希望菲利普他们会有足以炸掉一层楼梯的设备和粮食储备吧，不想在集束炸弹下死亡就得把那些恶心的家伙干掉。”  
赫韦德斯冲进浴室里拧开水龙头放水，一边嘱咐跟在身后的德拉克斯勒三个去洗澡。胡梅尔斯站在门口看他弯腰时脊椎分明地从有些紧身的衬衣上突显，一时竟口干舌燥起来。“给你能联系上的人发邮件，电话线路快爆炸了，做点无用功看看谁在慕尼黑。”  
隔着五道门迈尔都能体会到赫韦德斯那个白眼里的无奈。  
住在3层的波多尔斯基很快复了邮件并询问有没有解决办法，这几天他光是照顾从街上捡回来的中二学生就够麻烦的了——从科隆远道而来给亲戚看房子的热心市民波多尔斯基收留了某位在暴乱中受伤的白毛叛逆研究生，没有外伤也没被感染的那种，正活蹦乱跳地在他亲戚家的沙发上打着FIFA，还振振有词地想要拉他入伙：“没断电之前就要玩过瘾啊，及时行乐好不好！”  
“巴斯蒂安.施魏因施泰格！！！”  
真的是孽缘，真的，波多尔斯基努力的让自己冷静一点。胡梅尔斯热情的群发邮件让他招架不住，同时也让他意识到了逃生的几率——太小了。  
城市里的大路几乎都被堵住了，早些出城的人都逃之夭夭，机场有感染者，火车站有感染者，所有的人类聚集地都有感染者游荡，而在病毒爆发的三天后，前两天的死者已经再度站到了街上，而人流量这么大的城市中……  
说句不好听的，再过一周慕尼黑就是座死城了。施魏因斯泰格的行为也算是变相的妥协吧，他认真地思考着，还好只是低血糖症状，如果他收留的这位也是被咬伤的感染者，眼下3层就不会有活人了。  
邻居们倒是逃得很快，停车场里已空空如也，这栋仅有6层的建筑里仅剩他们俩和顶楼的胡梅尔斯。平日其实来往不多…但这样的时刻，人类至少比丧尸可信，因为在丧尸的世界里，他们可只想咬你。  
波多尔斯基按照邮件上的说法，一个个扭开了浴室的水龙头。  
现代社会发展对人类造成的影响在于，没有什么是真正的无人区，也没有什么真正的保险。诺伊尔掐指一算，论起野外生存技能，还是找军事基地留守的博阿滕比较方便，还能有正当理由进武器库拿东西。  
和当局的联络会持续到军方将慕尼黑在地图上抹去，没人知道是不是哪个流氓按捺不住就一颗导弹下来了。虽然拉姆的谈判技术一向令人放心，但远在天边的大人物们看到巨大利益，在他们这些夜不能寐的幸存者眼中，满地都是丧尸扑咬的场景。  
封锁周边城市，半个月之后地面武装进入，空中支援介入，若不起效，则在三十天后实行最稳妥的轰炸战术。

 

慕尼黑围杀要开始了，他们得想办法逃出去。

戈麦斯收到邮件的时候刚从草丛里起身，附近一地的脑袋滚来滚去，呈现出某种不正常的灰色光泽。  
“诚招人类狙击手，拒绝丧尸应征，不然大家一起死呀。”后边还恶俗地加了个爱心。  
这人是傻子吧，戈麦斯想，谁还要在这种环境下回慕尼黑啊。  
然而下面一条正是穆勒发来的短信：“哇你知不知道我们去抢军火库了！快回来啦！”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
戈麦斯也说不清楚为什么非得回慕尼黑。  
从土耳其逃出来没多久沃尔夫斯堡也爆发了那种奇怪的瘟疫，他从自己做的接收器里听见一座座城市封锁的消息，莱茵河沿岸散发着地狱般的气息，好不容易去到慕尼黑附近，却发现那里的状况并不太好。  
慕尼黑郊外分布的游荡丧尸就像见到新鲜肉食的狩猎者一样朝他涌来，戈麦斯想这也真算是遭天谴了，平常的练习倒是派上用场。巴伐利亚高原被不详的迷雾笼罩着，他盯着一个死不瞑目的缩水头颅，远处有成群动物奔跑的声音传来，脚下的震动在这种已经没有群居动物的地方只说明了一种可能。  
在不远的地方也许有些可怜的人已经死在丧尸潮中了。  
话又说回来，马里奥，怎么会可怜呢，再过不久你也要成为这不幸中的一员了。还来得及同情别人的戈麦斯准备冲着下颌开一枪把自己打个对穿，他想，总比死在撕咬中被寄生要好。  
在闭上眼睛的瞬间一双手有力地搭在他的肩上，等再次睁眼的时候穆勒已经对着他叽叽喳喳的说起话来，博阿滕与诺伊尔满脸严肃地盯着后面，克罗斯在前面开车。戈麦斯高速运转的大脑有一点点延迟，他试探着开口问穆勒：“…所以这场丧尸潮是因为你们在郊外开路虎飙车引来的？”  
穆勒眼睛里盛满了兴奋的光，至于戈麦斯想象中的愧疚——一点儿也没有——穆勒手舞足蹈地把车后堆着的重型武器和枪支弹药指给他看，又噼里啪啦地介绍了许尔勒如何破译图纸然后四人组勇闯军火库等等违法之事。戈麦斯倒是从这堆夹杂了许多废料的发言中提炼出一个突围计划，心想拉姆倒真敢做，他知道穆勒其实紧张到接近崩溃了，干脆低下头碰了碰对方的额头。  
不断有跑得极快的丧尸扑到车子上然后被博阿滕一枪打爆，红白混合的脑浆溅在车厢上令人作呕，好在文职人员都没有来，在电脑后吐得天昏地暗的格策就是证明。  
三人抵达基地的时候看见一片死气沉沉克罗斯转身就想走，最后还是没能抗命。大型基地里本来人就多，他们潜入的时候连呼吸声都显得十分明显。博阿滕出现在诺伊尔的鞋跟不小心碰到钢管的时候，清脆的一声让周围所有无所事事的病态生物看了过来，终于听见接近人类搞出来的动静的博阿滕立刻冲进车库把拉姆指定的装备全部拉上开车撞开一条道把他们弄了出来，穆勒根据戈麦斯手机的定位一路狂奔才在背后那些玩意追上来之前领走了他。  
一直沉默的诺伊尔在发动机的轰鸣声和丧尸群撕裂声带的嗬嗬声中突然说了一句话。  
“穆勒，我的胳膊真要脱臼了。贝尼轻很多，真的。”  
刚说完反正你以前也这么做过为什么不愿意带一下马里奥的穆勒顿时闭上了嘴。


End file.
